


Fantasia AU

by Gem1620



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasia, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: An idea for a future fic that I would like your opinion on.





	1. Chapter 1

Just an idea for a fic I think I will write. I have always loved the beauty of Fantasia and so I think that I will do a series based on some shorts from Fantasia and Fantasia 2003. Not all just some and unfortunately they will talk in this. Let me know if you want me to write this.

Mickey Mouse - Happy

Yen Sid - Makarov

Chernabog - Zeref

Donald Duck - Natsu

Daisy Duck - Lucy

Duke - Gajeel

Rachel - Wendy

Rachel's parents - Jellal and Erza

Flying John - Sting

Killjoy Margaret - Minerva

Joe - Rogue

Nanny - Mary

Tin solider - Gray

Ballerina - Juvia

Jack in the box - Invel

Spring Sprite - Mavis

Firebird - Hades


	2. Rhapsody in Blue

It was another morning in Magnolia, Gajeel had spent the entire night dreaming about performing in a night club in front of a live audience. When he woke up that morning and when he glanced at his alarm clock he saw that it was 9 am and realized that he had over slept.

"Oh shoot! My boss is gonna kill me!"

He jumped out of bed and rushed to fix his hair, brush his teeth, and get dressed then after fixing his packed lunch and scarfing down his breakfast he ran out of the door and toward the construction site where he worked as fast as his legs could carry him. Now Gajeel didn't mind working at the construction site, it was a nice job that paid well but what Gajeel really wanted to do more than anything in the world was work as a guitar performer for the famous night club called Fairy Tail.

"You're late!" His boss Laxus told him angrily.

"Sorry Mr. Dreyar It'll never happen again."

"It better not. Now get to work!"

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile downtown poor Rogue Cheeny had recently been fired from his job and money was becoming scarce. Why he couldn't even afford to pay for a cup of coffee at the local diner. The smell of eggs and bacon were torturous to him, what he would give for just a crust of toast. After leaving the diner he walked by a fruit stand and an apple fell off. He managed to catch it and he felt his stomach growl. He was starving but he couldn't just steal, so he went to put it back.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" A police officer shouted at Rogue.

"Nothing!"

"Thought that you could steal huh?!"

"No! I wasn't stealing! This fell off the stand and I was putting it back!"

"A likely story! Get out of here! Go on!"

He snatched the apple from Rogue and hit him with his baton, sending poor Rogue running for the hills.

"Hmmph! Some people just have no respect for the law." The policeman said before taking a bite of the apple.

In his haste to get away, Rogue ran by an apartment building where Jellal Fernandes lived with his beautiful wife Erza and their adorable daughter Wendy. Jellal and Erza loved Wendy more than anything in the world but because they were always so busy working, they didn't have much time for her.

"Do you have to go to go to work?" Wendy said as her mother Erza dressed her up in her coat and hat. "Why can't we all just go to the park today?"

"I'm sorry Wendy but I have some important articles that I need to write up for the company." Erza said.

"And I have a very important meeting with my boss and co workers." Her father Jellal said fixing the tie on his suit.

"But I don't like it when you two go to work because then I have to be all alone."

"I'm sorry dear but don't worry we'll all go to the park together someday this week. I promise." Erza said.

"And besides you won't be alone you'll have your nanny Mary Hughes to play with." Jellal added.

Wendy shuddered when her father mentioned the name of her nanny. When her parents went to work they would always leave her in the care of her nanny Mary Hughes and she was a nasty woman who would always say mean things to her and force her to participate in ridiculously hard classes. Wendy hated being left alone with her, sure she was nice as pie whenever her parents a.k.a the people who were paying her were, watching but once they were gone poor Wendy would be at the mercy of the meanest woman she had ever met.

Once her parents finished getting her and themselves ready they took her by the hands, Erza holding her right hand and Jellal holding her left hand, and left their apartment, walked downstairs, and met Mary Hughes at the entrance to the building.

"Now you be a good girl while we're gone Wendy." Erza told her daughter. "Behave yourself and stay out of trouble."

"And here's your ball for when you and Mary want to play together later." Jellal said handing his daughter a ball.

"Goodbye Wendy, we love you."

"See you this evening."

Erza and Jellal then kissed her forehead and went to the subway station. Mary then grabbed Wendy roughly by the arm and began dragging her off to begin her classes.

"Stop doddling and keep up Wendy!" Mary snapped. "Your dance lesson starts in five minutes!"

"But I wanted to play ball in the park today."

"I don't care what you want! Now hurry up!"

On their way to Wendy's dance lesson, they walked right by local good digger Minerva and her fun loving, henpecked husband Sting. Now Sting was a very nice and very wealthy man who just wanted to kick back and have fun but his wife Minerva who had only married him for his money was always forcing him to buy her expensive new things like clothes and jewelry. Today she was at the department store trying to find a new dress to wear.

"No! Not this one!" She said going through the racks. "No too dull. Too big. Too small. Too cheap. Ugh! Where are the expensive dresses?!"

She chose the most expensive dress they had then chose to add on a pair of the most expensive shoes along with the most expensive necklace, earring, and bracelet set and the most expensive purse.

"That'll be fifty thousand dollars ma'am." The store clerk told her.

"My husband will be paying for all this, now where is that idiot?"

Outside Sting was playing hopscotch with the local children. He was having a good time until Minerva grabbed him by the ear and started to pull him back to the store.

"Ow! Minerva that hurts!" He complained.

"You looked like a fool out there!" She told him.

"I was only having some fun."

"You can have fun later! Right now I need you to pay for somethings."

"Really? How much?"

"Fifty thousand dollars."

"Fifty thousand dollars?! Minerva that's crazy! I'm not paying that much!"

"Sting we're married now which means your money is my money."

"But this is too much."

"How selfish are you?! Don't you care at all about me? You're so cheap! Why did I ever marry you?"

"Because I said yes and I'm starting to regret that."

"Oh shut up and just pay the man!"

Sting sighed and as useful was forced to pay a ridiculous amount of money for what she wanted.

Back at the construction site Gajeel was caught day dreaming about being a performer again.

"This is the tenth time this month!" Laxus shouted at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dreyar."

"Gajeel you're a hard worker but you're becoming more and more distracted each day. You have to make up your mind, are you a construction worker or a musician? And I expect you to make decision by the end of your lunch break."

During his lunch break Gajeel thought long and hard about what he wanted to do. On one hand he enjoyed working at the construction site but on the other hand he had dreamed of becoming a singer and guitar player ever since he was a boy. After thinking it over he decided that music was his destiny.

"Alright Gajeel lunch break is over. Get back to work." Laxus told him.

"I don't think so boss man." He took off his helmet and threw it to Laxus along with his drill. "Forward my next check Mr. Dreyar because I quit."

He then ran out of the construction site as fast as lighting, running past Rogue and sending him spinning into the construction site.

"Hey buddy you got a job?" Laxus asked him.

"No."

"You do now." Laxus said handing him Gajeel's helmet and drill.

"Really? I can actually work here?"

"Yeah. Do you want it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. You start now."

"Yes sir."

Rogue immediately set to work on his new job. Meanwhile after failing to hail a taxi, Gajeel paid a kid fifty bucks for his bike. He then began to petal toward the club Fairy Tail. He rode past Wendy who was being dragged off to another class by Mary.

"Mary I'm tired." She complained. "I don't want to go to another class."

"Be quiet!" Mary snapped.

Just then Wendy accidentally dropped her ball and it rolled out into the street. Wendy quickly broke away from Mary and chased after it. The ball was knocked back when it hit Gajeel's bike and it bounced against the windows of both Erza's and Jellal's office. Hearing the noise, they looked outside and we're horrified to see their daughter about to be hit by cars.

"Wendy!" Jellal gasped.

"My baby!" Erza screamed.

And just before the cars could hit her, the little girl was grabbed and pulled to safety by her loving parents.

"Oh Wendy honey are you okay?" Erza asked as she and her husband showered her in hugs and kisses.

"You almost gave us a heart attack!" Jellal said.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to get my ball." Wendy said.

"We're never letting you out of our sight again." Jellal declared.

The two embraced Wendy, grateful that she was safe from harm. On top of a building at the construction site, Rogue had witnessed the rescue and had become distracted which resulted in a crane being lowered down, hooking Minerva, and lifting her away.

"Minerva?" Sting said.

"Sting! Don't just stand there you idiot! Get me down from here!" She demanded.

Sting thought for a moment.

"Sure thing dear." He said. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Sting you moron! Get me down now!"

But Sting just ignored his pill of a wife and went down to Fairy Tail where he spent the entire evening dancing and listening to the music performed by Gajeel. Gajeel had become a hit at the club and he now had a new career there. Rogue had a new job that paid well and Wendy finally got to play at the park with her parents. It was a happy ending for them all accept for Mary Hughes who was fired from her job and Minerva who Sting divorced.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Do you like it? Please tell me in the review section.


End file.
